bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Battle Force
Bakugan: Battle Force is a series by Cdswalkthrough. Overview This series is a sequel to Mechtanium Surge. Introduction Scene Long Intro (Shows random scenes from Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge) Dan: After the defeat of the Mechtavius Destroyer, I decide to go on a journey with Drago to get stronger when I return I met a mysterious brawler challenging me to battle named Shinji Kurama. So, of course the Drago and I are back in action including Ken with his partner Leonidas too, Marucho is with his new partner Cancer, Shun who is rocking with his new partner Falconoid, and Runo and Julie came back with their new partners Artina and Gargovin, so we will face the unknown force but we won't give in we're here to win. But Alice temporarily returned to the Battle Brawlers team, suddenly Masquerade was freed from her by Oddin, the evil leader of the new Doom Beings, and Hydranoid returns to him instead of to her when he was joining the Vendalia team. Masquerade and Hydranoid are now brought back to evil due to the fiendish plan of Oddin, tag with two servants who are Blair and Shihan, they are with their actual partners Ortino and Centipeer. Now, the Alpha Hydranoid suddenly evolved to his evil form as the Tyrant Hydranoid, and the powerful and mighty partner of Oddin is the Pyrus Loki Dharak, the different variation of the Dharak. And also Oddin's vice-leader of Vendalia, he is the Thour, his partner is the Ventus Hydraneer, the different special variation equal to the Hydranoid. My name is Dan Kuso, the my friends are Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Julie Makimoto, Shun Kazami and Ken Ikenami, we are the six actual Battle Brawlers, and I met a friend named Shinji Kurama, the our advisor who challenges me to a battle that he told that mysterious evil forces led by Oddin plan to anilate all Bakugan and later to absorb them too. These are all our Bakugan, one objective, these two worlds. Short Intro (Shows random scenes just from Mechtanium Surge) Dan: It's been a year since the battle of Mechtavius Destroyer Marucho build a new Bakugan Interspace and build many them across the world Bakugan Interspace had invited more then a billon new battler of course Drago and I are back in action including Ken with Leonidas, Marucho is with his new partner Cancer, Shun who is rocking with his new partner Falconoid, and Runo and Julie came back with their new partners Artina and Gargovin, so we will face the unknown force but we won't give in we're here to win. But Alice temporarily returned to the Battle Brawlers team, and I met a friend named Shinji Kurama, the our advisor who challenges me to a battle that he told that mysterious evil forces led by Oddin plan to anilate all Bakugan and later to absorb them too. These are all our Bakugan, one objective, these two worlds. Characters Battle Brawlers: Actual Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso: Antique Pyrus Battle Brawler (Leader of the Battle Brawlers) - Mayoi's older brother *Runo Misaki: Antique Haos Battle Brawler - Hikaru's older sister *Marucho Marukura: Antique Aquos Battle Brawler *Julie Makimoto: Antique Subterra Battle Brawler *Shun Kazami: Antique Ventus Battle Brawler *Ken Ikenami: New Darkus Battle Brawler (Vice Leader of the Battle Brawlers) Other Battle Brawlers (Advisor Brawler and Temporary Brawlers) *Shinji Kurama: New Pyrus Battle Brawler (joined the Battle Brawlers team as Advisor) *Ishmael Kadjway: New Haos Battle Brawler (temporarily joined the Battle Brawlers team, and also later he became Professor Clay's assistant) *Alice Gehabich: Antique Darkus Battle Brawler (temporarily came back to the Battle Brawlers team, and later replaced by Ken) *Lukas Kadjway: New Darkus Battle Brawler (temporarily joined the Battle Brawlers team, and also later he became Dr. Michael's new assistant) Other Battle Brawlers (Ken's former team): *Naru Hinasaki: New Pyrus Battle Brawler (Leader of the New Battle Brawlers) - Ken's best friend *Mitchell Haylan: New Haos Battle Brawler *Hikaru Misaki: New Subterra Battle Brawler - Runo's younger brother *Nicole Platz: New Aquos Battle Brawler *Mikan Sanada: New Ventus Battle Brawler *Mayoi Kuso: New Darkus Battle Brawler (replacing Ken) - Dan's younger sister Battle Brawlers Resistance: *Mira Fermin: Antique Subterra Battle Brawler (Leader of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance) *Dillon Phan: New Pyrus Battle Brawler (Vice Leader of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance) - A friend of Mira during the time when the former Vexos rule New Vestroia. *Baron Leltoy: Antique Haos Battle Brawler *Ace Grit: Antique Darkus Battle Brawler *Ari Taylor: New Aquos Battle Brawler - She joins the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance after learning about the truth about the Bakugan. *May Crone: New Ventus Battle Brawler New Castle Knights (Other Brawlers): *Almaz Vontana: New Ventus Battle Brawler (Leader of the New Castle Knights) - Almaz was a Childhood Friend and servant of Queen Fabia. *Fabia Sheen: Antique Haos Battle Brawler *Ren Krawler: Antique Darkus Battle Brawler *Anne Pearce: New Pyrus Battle Brawler - Anne was Ren's teammate when the former emperor known as Barodius (now Mag Mel, later sealed when alive) still rules, she is the Second Comander in the Gundalia Army. *Jake Vallory: Antique Subterra Battle Brawler *Lana Justice: New Aquos Battle Brawler - Lana was a classmate of Dan and Ken at their new school, she became interested in Bakugan like Jake, and she had diffucult to brawl but after while she became a skill battler. Allies * Professor Clay: Ally of the Battle Brawlers - Former Scientist of the Vexos saved by Shinji Kurama when revived and he works with Shinji to develop new technology for him, and later became an Ally of the Battle Brawlers. *Michael Gehabich: Ally of the Battle Brawlers - Alice's grandfather who creates a new transporter device to teleport different dimesion. *Shaella Vontana: Ally of the New Castle Knights - Almaz' mother, and also the Neathian like Almaz. Vendalia (First Villains): * Oddin: New Pyrus Vendalian (Leader of the Vendalia Organization) - First Command Officer and the Master of the Organization * Thour: New Ventus Vendalian (Vice Leader of the Vendalia Organization) - Second Command Officer * Yilma: New Darkus Vendalian - Third Command Officer * Vendasquerade: Antique Darkus Doom Being (he was Masquerade, now he was freed from his counterpart Alice before transforming into one of Oddin's servants) * Blair: New Pyrus Doom Being * Juang: New Haos Doom Being * Quan: New Aquos Doom Being * Brody: New Subterra Doom Being * Shihan: New Ventus Doom Being * Raznor: New Darkus Doom Being * Vandal Tyson: New Pyrus Doom Being Vexos *Spectra *Wade Lynch *Gus Grav *Eva Sync * * * * Twelves Orders